Revista
by Florecita1008JG
Summary: Ese día, en que Sting dejó caer aquella revista tan "exótica" y sentenció su final. "Esta historia participa en el primer concurso de fanfics para la página en facebook "FanFics Fairy Tail"


**Esta es mi primera vez participando de un reto de fanfics, hay muy buenos fics en el concurso así que adiós a mi sueño de obtener el primer lugar xD. Desde ya les advierto que esto es lo más raro que leerás en tu día, tú decides continuar bajo tu propio riesgo. Disfrutad de la lectura.**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. "Esta historia participa en el primer concurso de fanfics para la página en facebook "FanFics Fairy Tail"**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Revista"_

 **.**

 **.**

En el Gremio de Fairy Tail se realizaba un emotivo reencuentro entre los miembros de dicho lugar y Sabertooh, se habían reunido después de todo el año que el gremio de hadas pasó disuelto y comenzaron una divertida charla.

Sin embargo, aquel reencuentro no podía ser totalmente color de rosa, pues el maestro de uno de los Gremios cometió un error fatal: mostrar "accidentalmente" su lado más pervertido.

¿Adivinan quién fue?

Si pensaron en el anciano más querido por todos, Makarov, fallaron. Hablamos del joven maestro rubio de Sabertooh, Sting.

Pues en esa mañana tan peculiar, dejo caer al suelo algo que nunca debió salir a la luz. Mucho menos, frente a dos señoritas sumamente vergonzosas.

Que fatídico error.

─ ¡Kyaa! ─ el ojiazul giró sobre sus pasos para ver a la causante de aquel escándalo.

─ ¡Sting-sama es un pervertido! ─ al principio no entendió el porqué del comentario de la maga celestial, sino hasta que notó que era lo que la maga elemental veía en el suelo con los ojos sumamente abiertos y sus mejillas sonrosadas.

─ ¡Qué pasará si a Gray-sama le empiezan a interesar estas cosas! ─ veía con una gota de sudor como pequeñas cascadas caían de los ojos de la peliazul lamentando un hecho tan insignificante ─al menos para él─.

─ ¿De qué hablan? ─ alzó una ceja ante su actitud ─ Todos los hombres miran estas cosas ─ sentenció con normalidad. En ese momento, sintió dos presencias detrás de él.

─ ¿Qué cosas dices? Yo jamás he visto algo como eso ─ opinó un pelinegro, que se acercó al lugar cuando vio a la exـmiembro de los Element Four sonrojarse en la presencia de otro chico que no era él ─algo inaceptable a su criterio─.

─ Es cierto, Juvia, Yukino. Sting está diciendo puras mentiras ─ el Dragon Slayer de las sombras también se acercó a la escena apenas y escuchó a su compañera gritar.

Sting no sabía si reír por la falsedad de sus palabras o huir por su vida, puesto que los rostros de ambos varones le daban mala espina. Tenían en toda la cara una sonrisa de "no he matado ni una mosca", casi o igual de perturbadora que las sonrisas "angelicales" que ofrecía la demonio de Fairy Tail. Ver eso en su rostro era algo macabro, incluso tabú.

─ Oigan, ustedes nunca sonríen así, ¿qué les pasa? ─ ambas magas también estaban sorprendidas por las expresiones de su rostro, pero mucho más por sus palabras.

─ ¿A Gray-sama no le gustan estas cosas?

─ No, por supuesto que no.

─ ¿Entonces Rogue-sama y Gray-sama jamás han visto cosas como esa? ─ la maga celestial señaló el objeto en el suelo que había desatado la discordia entre ellos.

─ Yukino, Sting es un pervertido sin remedio. Nosotros, por otro lado, somos más caballerosos ─ ambas jóvenes estaban maravilladas con aquellos especímenes masculinos que soltaban más mentiras que el mismo Pinocho. El rubio puso los ojos en blanco ante lo dicho.

─ ¡Eso ni tú te lo crees, emo! ─ iba a seguir hablando si no hubiera sido interrumpido por ambas mujeres.

─ ¡Sting-san es un mentiroso! ¡Gray-sama nunca vería algo así! ─ reprochó la ojiazul ante un desconcertado Sting, lo que ella no sabía es que una media sonrisa se formó en los labios del pelinegro.

─ Sabertooh debería cambiar de maestro, alguien que sea como Rogue-sama ─ su boca se abrió de sorpresa, incluso su compañera se había creído ese cuento.

─ Deben estar de coña ─ irritado por el comportamiento de ambos pelinegros, gruñó ─ Son unos…

Y antes de seguir hablando, Natsu apareció de la nada e inició una pelea a la cual ninguno se pudo resistir, ahí quedo saldado el tema.

Al menos, por ahora.

.

.

.

─ ¿Revistas de que…? ─ luego de la pelea, en un círculo se reunieron todos los varones.

─ Natsu-san ¿no vas a decirme tú también que no lees esas cosas, o sí? ─ lo último que necesitaba era que su ídolo le mintiera en la cara.

─ ¿Para qué las necesito si tengo a Lucy? ─ cuestionó con una ceja alzada ─ Siempre anda con ropa muy pequeña y ya la he visto desnuda ─ se cruzó de brazos mostrando desinterés. El ojiazul estaba sorprendido.

─ Oe narcisista, creo que ya sé porque recurres a esas revistas ─ la voz de Gajeel llamó la atención de todos ─ Como nunca has tocado _trama_ , tienes que recurrir a ello ─ les mostró una media sonrisa.

─ _¿Trama?_ ─ cuestionó con estupefacción ─ ¿Todos ustedes han tocado _trama_? ─ miró a cada uno de los presentes. Había tres hadas, un tigre y el maestro de Crime Sorciere ─que definitivamente no se sabe de dónde salió─.

─ A ti si te creo, yo estuve presente ─ dijo con reproche al recordar la vez en que Rogue "tocó accidentalmente" a Yukino.

─ Una vez toqué los pechos de Lucy porque no tenía con que cubrirse, no sé porque me abofeteó ─ miró con una gota de sudor al pelirosa, sabía que era asexual pero no tanto.

─ ¿Y tú? Te recuerdo de algún lado… ─ le habló al peliazul ─ ¿Se supone que tú también estas incluido? ─ inquirió curioso, el mencionado enrojeció hasta las orejas a tal extremo de botar humo por las ellas al recordar cierto hecho en una piscina. Todos los varones vieron su reacción, segundos después cayó al suelo desmayado con el rostro al rojo vivo.

─ Fue con Erza, es seguro. ─ dijo el Devil Slayer, el rubio dirigió su mirada hacia él.

─ ¿Y qué hay de ti? ─ su rostro permaneció sereno, pero por dentro temía decir algo. Primero, porque sería vergonzoso relatar el hecho; y segundo, Gajeel estaba ahí y no quería imaginar cómo actuaría si se enterara de lo que pasó con Juvia.

─ Hn. ─ fue lo único que "dijo".

─ Stripper, eres hombre muerto ─ en ese momento, se arrepentía de haberse sentado con ellos. Una gota de sudor apareció en la cabeza de Sting.

─ Eh…, bueno, ¿y tú, Gajeel? ─ cuestionó al pelinegro quien dejo de matar con la mirada al discípulo de Ur y sonrió ladinamente.

─ La enana ─ fue su respuesta, el ojiazul se preguntaba quién era esa dichosa "enana".

─ ¿Entonces? ─ apoyo su rostro contra la palma de su mano ─ ¿Qué hay de mí? ─ dirigieron su vista al abatido joven maestro.

─ La solución es fácil, ahora te toca a ti ─ contestó el Dragon Sayer de hierro.

─ ¿A qué te refieres?

─ Ve por tu chica, tigre. ─ le mostró los dientes y con el pulgar señalo a la mesa de atrás donde estaban reunidas las mujeres, entre ellas una maga extremadamente poderosa y de cabellera negra.

El Dragon Slayer de la luz comprendió lo que quería decir y se levantó bajo la atenta mirada de los presentes, caminó hacia las chicas y se plantó delante de ellas.

─ Señorita, ¿podría acompañarme afuera? ─ Minerva alzó una ceja ante la petición pero igual lo siguió, las mujeres miraban el camino por donde ambos se habían ido.

─ Oye Rogue, ¿cuáles son las flores favoritas del narcisista?

─ Los tulipanes violetas, Gajeel.

─ ¿Es su fin, verdad? ─ la pregunta fue respondida cuando escucharon a Minerva pegar un grito y luego un gran estruendo. Solo encontraron a la tigresa en la escena, la respuesta de ella fue " _no me importa donde este"_ con un rostro que daba terror.

Ese día, Sting estaba muy seguro de que su suerte y buena fortuna ─al igual que su vida─ lo habían abandonado muy, muy lejos de Fiore.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¿Qué tal estuvo? Se supone que esto es humorístico, o algo parecido al humor xD. Gracias por gastar su tiempo en esto, si lees hasta esta nota aburrida de autora yo estaré muy feliz.** **No me hago responsable de los daños a tus ojos y mente xD.** **¡Nos vemos!**


End file.
